26 Drarry Drabbles
by LadyJacky
Summary: So... Well, I decided to write some drabbles when I want to get my mind off of my other stories ;) There will be 26 of them, all containing Drarry! Each will be between 100 - 400 words, so pretty short, but I like it that way :) Takes some pressure off me! More infos on the inside. Rated T just to be sure.
1. A

**Well! Here's the first one!**

**I simply started writing and it just became what it is ;) The different drabbles will be about different things, so many different genres as well! When there's something you would like to read, tell me and I'll try to write it. But don't worry, I have plenty ideas already!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

The grass whispered faintly in the soft breeze and ruffled the black hair of the man who just stepped over the threshold out into the cold, clear night.

His cloak billowing behind him, he strode across the garden and left the estate. He looked around, checking if he was alone and then - with a faint _crack_ - he disappeared.

Just a second later, he appeared in the middle of a small town. The streets of Godrics Hollow were deserted and only a few windows were illuminated by the lights inside the houses.

Determined, the young man made his way towards the small church and to the cemetery behind it.

He had come here so often in the last weeks, his feet knew their way without him really paying attention to where he was walking. When he reached the place he was looking for, he kneeled down and touched the tombstone in front of him.

A weary sigh left his lips and he closed his eyes, allowing the sadness within to flood him completely.

So it came that he wasn't aware that somebody had followed him until that somebody placed a pale hand on his shoulder and he could feel warm breath brush over his icy cheeks.

"Come home, Harry."

Once again, Draco had come to bring him home again when he wished for nothing more than to be with his parents.


	2. B

**Here's the second one of my Drabbles :) It hit me while I was having a cup of tea right now. Nothing special, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through their kitchen window and there was that typical silence that was so familiar for him, as he heard it every morning.

Draco was already there when Harry entered the room, busy with something on the counter.

The blond ignored him; his head slightly tilted to one side, his hands busy with whatever he was doing. And -most significant for Harry in that moment- he was naked. His fair skin faintly glowing in the soft morning light, the sunshine dancing on his white-blond hair.

Harry just watched him. It was one of his new habits, to simply watch the other man, especially in moments like this. After a while, he realized that what Draco was preparing was obviously tea. Just when he wanted to ask for a cup for himsel, the blond turned and walked slowly towards the kitchen table.

"Good morning," a soft smile lingered on his lips when he put the cup down in front of Harry and leaned in for a swift kiss.


	3. C

**Well! Here's a new one! I used a random word generator to get some inspiration and it worked ;) **

**Hope you like it! As always, suggestions a highly welcome.**

* * *

When he entered the house, everything was dark and silent. Draco reached out for the lightswitch, but nothing happened. Annoyed, he drew his wand and whispered "Lumos"

Probably Harry was already asleep and the blond slowly walked upstairs and towards the bedroom. The room was empty and the bed untouched. He frowned.

Was it possible that Harry wasn't at home at all? Though that was very unlikely, but maybe he had went to visit Weasley and Granger?

Shrugging, Draco turned round and left the bedroom again, now stumbling back downstairs. Nobody was there either. Neither in the kitchen, nor the living room.

"Weird..."

He checked the basement as well, but, like the rest of the house, Harry wasn't there either. By now, Draco was positive that his boyfriend was around and he walked back upstairs. A sigh left his lips when he headed for the bathroom, longing for a hot bath.

He pushed the door open, his wand still held into the air and then let out a startled yelp which was answered by a deep chuckle from the other man.

"Harry! You just gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Draco. I wanted to suprise you."

A sheepish grin appeared on his face and now the blond saw that the bathtub was full of hot, steaming water.


	4. D

**Here's a new drabble :) I got inspired while eating some delicious toffee!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Harry smacked his lips and looked down at the blond.

"You taste like ... Apple ... No ... Cinnamon..."

Draco laughed softly and rolled over so that they were lying side by side.

"Well, you wanna eat me now?"

Harry shook his head then licked his lips and suddenly nodded his head, leaning closer again.

"Maybe. I never realised that's what your lips taste like. It's nice though..."

They shared another long kiss and a grin appeared on the blond's face.

"You should have realized before. I am disappointed."

There was a mocking tone in his voice and Harry inclined his head, smirking.

"Are you?"

Draco just nodded, looking stern.

"I am sorry, okay?"

"Will have to think about it," Draco mused and his eyes wandered off, over Harry's face, down to his chest and stomach and back up again, a flicker of lust showing in his grey eyes.

"I forgive you," he sighed and then pulled Harry down for a kiss, this time it was more passionate than before and left them slightly breathless.

"And," he grinned, "I will have to tell Pansy that she will have to bring over an apple pie every day so I'll always taste like apple and cinnamon."


End file.
